Love Me
by KeaBaae
Summary: Resse finally gets the girl he deserves. Takes place after S6.Ep5.


_Audrey Jackson is 16 when her mother dies. Without any relatives around—and for a short while—she was put in foster care. But fortunately she came to find that she does have relatives, an aunt (from her mom's side of the family), uncle (in-law) and cousin, who lives in a Tri-County, suburban neighborhood. So one month later she is sent to live with them._

_**SATURDAY**_

It's Saturday afternoon when the Kenarbans doorbell rang, followed by a loud knock. "Oh, she's here!" Kitty patted Abe's leg as she got off the couch heading to the foyer, with Abe in tow. "Stevie come out and meet your cousin!" Kitty yelled as she passed by his door. Getting to the front door Kitty opened it to reveal Audrey-5'5, short Bob haircut, big round brown eyes and smooth brown skin-with two large suitcases, one medium sized suitcase and an over-sized tote.

"Umm hi, Kitty right?"

"Hi honey and yes I'm your aunt Kitty and this is your uncle Abe." Kitty motioned to Abe who smiled and nodded. "Aw Audrey you look exhausted here come on, Abe will get your luggage." Kitty grabbed Audrey hand and pulled her in, leading her into the living room where Stevie was waiting. "And here is your cousin Stevie."

"Hey."

"Hi."

_**MONDAY**_

Audrey spent the weekend unpacking and getting settled into her new home. In just those two days she could see why her mom never mentioned she had a sister, the two were completely different. She thought Abe was a loser, however, he seemed a little more level-headed than Kitty and despite Stevie's disability he was actually a cool person. So, all in all, a year or two here won't be so bad.

Now it's Monday morning and Abe decided to drive Audrey and Stevie to school. She honestly did not feel like starting school right away due to the fact that she was still grieving about her mother's death, but with Kitty being a housewife that was not going to happen.

"Okay, we're here. Now Audrey you sure you want start school so soon?" Abe asked once he got Stevie out the car and into his wheelchair.

"Yes I'm sure Abe."

"Alright, but if you feel like-. "

"I'll be fine, trust me Abe." Abe looked at Audrey for a moment, then nodded his head, "okay then, see you two at home." He got into his car and waved as he drove off. Audrey adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she turned to Stevie.

"Okay let's get this over with. You mind showing me the office so I can get my schedule and locker number?"

"Sure no…problem" Stevie wheezed out before rolling towards the main entrance of the school. Audrey followed, looking around taking in the surroundings. Like any other high school, this one had its cliques; the jocks, cheerleaders, the brainiacs, the glee club, etc., etc. 'I swear it's the same bullshit, well at least I only have to deal with it for more two years.' Audrey was interrupted from her thoughts when Stevie announces that they've reached their destination.

"Okay here… we are."

"Thanks Stevie I guess I see you at lunch or class if we have any together."

"Yeah okay…oh and…good luck." Audrey smiled and walked into the office.

By the time Audrey got her schedule and locker number she was 10 minutes late, add another 10 for trying to find the locker. Now 20 minutes later she's standing in front of her locker putting the books she didn't need for classes today inside. Slamming it shut she began to walk, looking down at her schedule. 'Now where is this dumb ass class?' Looking up she noticed a boy standing in front of a locker, taking out a book and putting it in his bag, 'oh good I can ask this guy.'

"Umm excuse me." She said aloud approaching the boy. He stopped and looked at Audrey, suddenly his eyes grew wide as his mouth opened and closed. Audrey looked at the boy in confusion, not sure whether to laugh or be concerned 'the hell is his problem?'

"Uhh, are you okay?" Snapping out of it, he shook his head and spoke. "Ah-um yeah I'm fine, it's just that you took me by surprise."

"Oh, sorry about that. So anyway I'm new here and I need help finding my class. I just wanted to know if you can assist me."

"O-okay sure."

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Audrey and you?"

"Re- Reese my name is Reese." Audrey chuckled, shaking her head at his awkward behavior. She found him kind of…cute.


End file.
